Talk:Quagmire Pugil
Testimonials * Very easily soloed by WAR99/DNC49. Took about 2 minutes. Popped in H/I-7 in East Ronfaure. * Solo DRG78/WHM39 Protect II & Shell II Key to fight is MP & Wyvern Healing Breath III. Fought in East Ronfaure (S). If you fight here make sure you get Sigil with refresh and regen. --Drunkenchimp 06:50, July 5, 2010 (UTC) * Solo DRK75/NIN37(Maneater/Ridill) stored TP to 100% and popped pugil, used Dread Spikes, Souleater, Last Resort, Rampage, left Souleater up and the mob was dead before Dread Spikes wore. Colorful Abyssite 1/1 --Menacer 02:45, April 28, 2010 (UTC) * Solo RDM75/BLU37 - Rather easy. Used some MP items just cause I had lot of Ether or Ether +1 from caskets but it was pretty simple, nothing special that I noted really. It does hit rather hard, I guess usually 0-60 with defense around 660~ or so. Dropped nothing just like its crab friend, Sunderclaw. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 00:23, March 24, 2010 (UTC) * Solo RDM75/NIN37 - Easy fight, no meds. Barwater,Phalanx,Utsusemi, Stoneskin, Slow II, Paralyze II are need to to keep this NMs attack speed from killing you. Aqua Ball can deal up around 300 damage through shadows.--demonwhisper 04:39, March 26, 2010 (UTC) * Solo-ed as BLU75/NIN37 - Tricky fight, mob hit much harder than expected and double attacks frequently. Got it to 50% then said to hell with it and Azure Lore nuked it down with 3-4 spells. Much weaker to physical damage than the T1 Elementals (Unsurprising, I know). --Lunaretic 01:13, March 24, 2010 (UTC) * Easy solo as SMN75/SCH35. Had I known about the increased movement speed, I would have gone with /whm for blink and stoneskin. Kited with Diabolos using Nether Blast and Somnolence. --Inouethebard 03:07, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *Easy solo 85RDM/41NIN. Although I did get hit with Screwdriver once, and a strange text came up that said "All riiiiight." Donwu 03:03, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *Easy solo as SMN75/NIN37. Use Garuda and Predator Claws. After PC hits run back and wait (like your carby kiting). Used Elemental Siphon once. When Quagmire Pugil was below 10% had to use Carbuncle because of low mp. Finish it off by using poison nails. Easy fight just remember to keep shadows up.XlideAsura *'DNC75/NIN37' solo: Incredibly easy fight with nearly no chance of dying. Used Full Evasion set with only a few merits, kept Fan dance up full time. Only problem was his evasion was fairly high for me it seemed. I used my TP for Pyrrhic Kleos whenever possible to negate his high evasion and als his Evasion+ move. Would have been even easier if I had brought some sushi or other acc food.Markscp 19:23, March 25, 2010 (UTC) *PUP75/DNC37 soloed with level 70 healer NPC with some difficulty. Began the fight with just myself and soulsoother frame without evasion gear and soon summoned my NPC thereafter since the pugil was eating up my automaton's mp too quickly. The pugil was hitting me for 120+ thus my soulsoother frame was spamming cure Vs while I was busy with Curing Waltz IIs, Quickstep, and Animated Flourish to keep it off of my automaton. Used a sole sushi since I was having trouble with accuracy and then the rest of the fight was a breeze as long as my automaton had mp. Other notes, Flashbulb, Economizer, Mana Converter, and Damage Gauge helped a lot. Fun fight! --Belisarius87 19:59, March 25, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed as RDM75/NIN37, had some problems keeping shadows up due to double attack but otherwise no problems. Susceptable to slow, para, and blind. --Kimitaru 21:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC) * Solo RDM75/NIN37 - Very easy solo as NM goes. Has annoying slow effect move. Brought backyup 65 WHM Dual Box for first attempt just in case. Never used it. Gained 198 Limits Points at kill. -Faramire April 29. * Easy solo NIN75/DNC30 East RonfaureS without blind, with 288 evasion skill and +45 evasion, used TP only for cure. * Hilariously easy solo for NIN75/DNC37. Full DD setup, all TP used for Weapon Skills save removal of Slow effect via Healing Waltz. Debuffs are used and evasion merits capped. With lucky pops, I was able to reach a Chain 3 from Mr. Lolgil and his friend Sunderclaw.--Aiyana-Bahamut 13:30, March 26, 2010 (UTC) * Easy solo as 75PUP/NIN with Soulsoother and an EVA setup. Just have to watch for Double Attack taking down shadows. Other than that, it's about as easy as the Sunderclaws in the area as well. Raos 21:49, March 27, 2010 (UTC) * Soloed as MNK75/NIN37 normal DD set up (Haidate, Osode, BB etc) Rarneth 15:18, March 28, 2010 (UTC) * I've been soloing repeatedly the last several hours as SMN75/NIN37. I noticed that Meteorite and Chaotic Strike both do similar damage, so with free Carby I just used him instead of Ramuh or Garuda. --Headache 10:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) * 75 SAM/DNC + 50 NPC. Kasha paralyze worked very well. Did not use 2hr. Fought 2 times, was not to hard. Fell to about 30% HP once due to a third eye being down. NPC was unneeded but useful. Italiano 15:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed as PLD75/NIN37, it's an easy fight, no great problem i have used chivarly. no 2hr needed. * solo'd PLD/DNC - front page states "Possible to solo by skilled players on certain level 75 jobs, but not recommended." should be removed verry easy fight as PLD/DNC never used any magic only used drain samba and curing waltz, never dropped below 800HP, fought this 19 times--DarkvisionSMN 04:55, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ** What gear were you using? This is not an easy fight, with everything capped & sword & shield merited to max, and acc+20 and using sushi I still had trouble hitting him, and was getting hit for up to ~200 critical ~100 normal with shield blocks down to ~30, when they blocked.--FFXI-Enzo 13:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC) * Duo'd with minor difficulty by BLU/NIN and THF/NIN abusing Pixie cures. * Soloed by a 75BST/WHM. I call beast a carrier and let the timer cool off as well as get TP to 100. I then engaged the VNM using scissor guard right away. I used Zeta pet food whenever possible. Once the firstcarrie dies i called another from the distance and 2hr. The 2hr and pet food should help it last long enough incase you need a third carrie. Easy win. * Soloed about 15 times with varying difficulty as BLU/NIN trying to upgrade abyssite. The only problems are Intimidate and Screwdriver. Intimidate lasts long enough to mess up your shadow timers, but too short to warrant Exuviation. Screwdriver will almost *always* catch you with 1 Shadow up. He's susceptible to Paralyze from Sub-zero Smash and Slow from Filamented Hold, as well as Flash from Actinic Burst and Stun from Head Butt of course. I highly recommend a Bibiki Seashell as well as the killer effect processes quite nicely with paralysis. --Eremes 03:56, April 28, 2010 (UTC) *With a decent evasion (75THF/NIN) *AND NPC* build plus my master caster mitts and hunting in jugner present, taking on this pugil and the crab were pretty easy, i even messed up the first fight and wasting an ichi and almost got killed, had to 2 hr, but i pulled it off. the crab is a decent fight, my evasion build is nowhere near complete, ohat, scorpions, etc. --Itzbutters 20:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) *Trivially easy solo as SAM78/DNC39 with Soboro and evasion gear. Always gave 210 exp (as did Sunderclaw), which makes me doubt level 80 (sounds more like 81 or 82), yet with how easy they are, I think the exp they give just isn't an accurate indicator of actual level (similar to NMs in Abyssea, in fact). --Kyrie 14:33, July 3, 2010 (UTC) *Easy solo SAM80/DNC w/hagun, straight TP w/o evasion gear (well, wore an O-Hat). Used TP for both cures and weapon skills. No 2hr, ate crab sushi. Would be even easier if I'd used soboro.--Gibgezr 20:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Giggity seconded Alright, I'll be the first to say it.... giggity. 8D --Kyrie 03:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC) http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y136/Gatttsu/QPugil.jpg Gatttsu 21:36, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Win. That is all. Whoever the editted the main page, clever, but you misspelled 'giggity'! --Eremes 14:28, May 3, 2010 (UTC)